


Brand New Days I’d Never Thought I’d See

by NotSoMetalKnightmare



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, blood and language typical of whirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/pseuds/NotSoMetalKnightmare
Summary: Whirl gets dropped in TFA!verse
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	1. First Day In Forever (A Knockout Of One)

Electric discharge coursed though him, disabling many of his components. Stunned, he still tried desperately to transform, but failed. His world spun and all his active sensors told him the ground was a long ways away.

Far more than even he was comfortable with.

Spiraling, he tried to gain control, but all he got was the scroll of error messages.

His vocalizer clicked in an attempt to swear as he hurtled towards the earth.

———

All was fairly peaceful this afternoon in Detroit...

“KRABOOM!!!”

Until what appeared to be a meteor crash-landed near the outskirts of the city.

It had streaked across the sky, trailing debris as it went. 

Plumes of smoke gushed from the crash site in the explosive aftermath of its descent. Panicking citizens screamed as they ran from the crater, gathering their intact things and fleeing. A few moments passed, car alarms wailing, but screams eventually tapering off as everyone escaped. 

Aside from the alarms, it was quiet for just a moment, until...

“SLAG!” Smoke poured from the gaping hole in the street as something large clattered inside it.

“ffffFFFFUCK..!”

It’s silhouette was hunched, turned hazy and indistinct from said smoke.

“Damn! That-“

Another puff of smoke was sent up as a piece of whatever it was fell to the ground with a loud clang.

“- I needed that! My gun tit...”

More smoke stirred as the hobbled figure struggled to get its hands underneath it.

Just enough smoke parted to reveal not hands, but metal claws.

Said claws dug into the ground, and the creature - it’s metallic hide covered in scorch marks and cracks - pulled itself upright. Exhausted fans whirred, coughing on smoke and rattled bits from the impact. 

“Slag!”

As the robot coughed, splatters of bright pink liquid flew from its wounds.  
In particular, some gushed from a nasty rip in its neck. Stumbling as it clutched at the tear, the robot exclaimed in disoriented dismay; 

“Slag... that ain’t good...”

———

“We’ve got a ten-eighty*! Explosion at St. Maple and Elwood**! Unknown cause!”

———

The robot staggered forward, dizzy. 

Pausing, it panted as fluid flowed over the claw around its neck. Squeezing its large pincer, it pinched the wound shut as best as it could.

“Dammit.”

It stared at the liquid with its single eye. 

Then, delicately craning its neck to avoid agitating it’s tear, it gazed up at the sky, still filled with billows of dissipating smoke and dust. 

Fans puffed in a rattling sigh as the robot leaned against a building (which had been damaged by the crash and now further crumbled underneath it), it said in annoyance, “Welp. Dunno what the frag happened, but falling like that would be an embarrassing way to die, soooooo... ‘might as well find a doc.”

Eyeing the diminutive structures around it, it commented, “Might be hard if this is where I think it is, though.”

———

“Scratch that - meteor strike!”

———

Though it had managed to get upright, the hobbled robot took a few more minutes before it could walk.

It’s alien, spindly legs wobbled under its injured weight, much to its annoyance. The robot muttered curses as it tried to get its fatigued body to behave.

“Fuckin’... slag.”

It took unsteady steps, paused, pinched its leaking neck wound shut further, then began its traipse again. It walked further into the city, following the sight of clustered buildings and the sound of traffic. Each step from the large robot caused bits of the impacted buildings near the crater to tumble away.

As it walked, it took no care to step over the abandoned cars it came across.

———

“Uhm, update on that meteor...”

———

As it made its way towards the heart of Detroit, the robot’s steps grew more and more wobbly. Try as it might to close the rip in its throat, it could not with its clumsy claws and it was soon painted pink in its own fluid. 

Staggering, the colossal blue beast accidentally rammed its jagged shoulder into the nearest building. It’s giant claws caused further damage as it flailed.

“Sssslag!”

———

“The CamBots are indicating it isn’t exactly a regular meteor.”

———

The loss of balance proved too much for it, and it collapsed into the building, which collapsed on it in turn.

The robot grunted as debris pelted it.

———

“It’s a robot, and it’s destroying its surroundings!”

———

The robot decided it would take a (metaphorical) breather, as it sat in its ungainly throne of concrete.

———

“Listen, you lousy machine! For da last half hour your creator’s new bot or whatever has been making havoc downtown! Patch me through so I can tell him to shut it down!” Fanzone yelled into his phone.

“Please hold!” The receptionist-bot chirped in reply. “We have a lot of calls currently - You’re number 26 on our list! We’ll get to you very soon!”

“NO, I NEED TO TALK TO SUMDAC!”

“Please hold! We have a lot of calls currently - You’re number 30 on our list! We’ll get to you very soon!”

“I HATE MACHINES!!!”

———

When the robot next tried to rise, it faced much more difficulty than before.

It wearily noted in the back of its mind that the rocks covering it were already soaked and pink.

Robbed of its strength, it still somehow managed to pull itself upright and onto its trembling feet.

———

Isaac Sumdac was a very busy man, but above all - a very FORGETFUL man. 

Still, even forgetful men will occasionally pick up their incoming calls and respond to the police chief loudly informing him of his runaway robots. 

The simple problem is, once he got there...

“But... that’s not my robot!”

“What do you mean dat ain’t your robot?” Fanzone said flatly. “It means I sure as pit ain’t his ‘bot” the blue giant above them slurred.

“Oh great, it actually understands us. Hey! If ya big bucket of bolts understands us, then why the hell are you running around like a drunk ballerina with chainsaws for hands?!”

“‘Scuse you, I’m not that slagger, i got CLAWS for hands” the robot crowed, shifting said claws as it leaned against a building.

“I don’t believe I’ve come across a robot of your design, what are you?” Isaac questioned, admiring this complex (if unintelligible) AI.

“A Cybertr’nian, uhhmmhhhh, obvs’?”   
Despite its disorientation, a mocking tone was obvious in its voice.

Despite the tone not being specifically addressed to Fanzone, he still found himself puffed with offense, and was about to respond.

“But, now, I’ve gotta ques’ion f’r YOU!”  
The staggering robot stabbed a claw in their Sumdac’s direction, causing him to flinch violently.

“Why tha’fuck am I on EARTH?”  
The lack of support, coupled with the balance-robbing gesture caused its legs to wobble again, this time finally crumpling beneath him like a baby bird.

Fanzone, Sumdac, and the surrounding officers scattered like pearl beads as the behemoth crashed to the ground. 

“FUCK!” It screeched in its raspy voice.

Sumdac reflexively felt the urge to cover Sari’s ears, despite her not being there.

The loud sound the robot made as it fell sounded almost like someone playing drums on a speeding garbage truck, complete with thirteen cymbals.

It’s body collapsed. More fluid spurted from the wound as it’s head crashed heavily to the ground.

“Uggghhh...” it groaned. “Slaggit....” 

Trembling with weakness, the robot came to two realizations, as its helm laid in the pinkening dirt. 

It didn’t have much time left.

And it didn’t want to die like this today.

Peering with exhaustion at the slowly regrouping squishies, fans roaring, it flexed its neck slightly to bare its wound. Trenches of dirt were dug by the spikes on its head.

“As weird as’it is, needin’ help from ya’, y’got tiiiiny hands that i could really use right ‘bout now t’ patch me up...”

Several pairs of wary eyes watched, murmuring to themselves.

“I’m kinda dyin’. Jus’ a lil.”

The air was silent for a few moments. The humans watched alertly as the giants eye flickered weakly, and a steady flow of fluid trickled from its neck. No one moved.

Until Professor Sumdac got to work.

“You ain’t really fixing that thing?! It’s been wrecking the city!” Hissed Captain Fanzone.

“You can arrest it after I am done fixing it.“ Sumdac ignored him, instead walking up to the large robot’s neck. “The problem is here?”

It grunted in affirmation. 

Looking between the crumpled edges of the tear and into the depths of its throat, Sumdac saw the ragged remains of a large tube. Pinched partially closed by the indented metal, it still leaked pink at an alarming rate. 

As Sumdac huffed with effort, putting his weight into prying the tear open enough that he could stick both his hands in, he asked; “Did you attempt to repair this own your own?”

Wincing while attempting not to nod and possibly crush the human, the robot replied; “Yeah. S’hard... when you don’t have hands. But I’ve learned.”

“Hmm. Well, this was just a stopgap for the problem.” Sumdac commented as he stepped back to root through his tool pack.

He soon pulled out a length of heavy duty tape and some putty. 

Reaching into the ghastly tear, he began his repair job.

Sumdac brought the two ends of the tube together and began winding the tape around them. His grip slipped several times from the slip of the fluid, but eventually his experienced hands wrapped it enough that the leak slowed to a trickle through several gaps in the tape. 

Said gaps he quickly began to spread putty over, until all the leaks had been smothered.

“This is also just a stopgap until we can find a replacement part,” Sumdac stated, “but until then, this should work.”

The robot blinked, a hint of appreciation in its eye.

“Great. Now I’need fuel...” It instructed.

“Well, you certainly seem to need it.” Sumdac replied, thinking to the buildings around them and the drunken manner in which they were destroyed.

“Whuzzat s’posed ta mean?” 

“It means ya destroyed halfa the city!” Fanzone chimed in, sick of bystanding.

“That? Aww, y’squishies can take it! Didn’t crush any a’ ya! ...I think.” The robot let out as raspy cackle, eye upturning as it did so.

Before Fanzone could describe how much he hated this machine in particular, Sumdac interrupted with a hasty “Fuel! Yes?”

———


	2. Seeing New Horizons (Unbelievably)

Sumdac watched the proboscis twice as long as he was jutting from a port in the robot’s throat. It slid into one of the last of the oil barrels they had brought. The robot had said that it didn’t strictly need “anything fancy” as long as it “wasn’t chewy”.

Unnervingly, as it drank, the robot spoke; “Thaaaat hits the spot... Not as great as Swerve’s, obviously, but it gets the job done, and I’ve had worse. WAY worse.”

It’s voice already sounded much steadier, though it’s claws still trembled.

Still, with much needed fluid in it, the robot pushed itself into an awkward sitting position (as its legs weren’t really made for kneeling). More than a few empty oil barrels were sent scattering as it did so, causing the surrounding humans to duck for cover yet again.

“Can you tell us what you are?” A policeman questioned, poking his head out from behind some rubble.

“I told you already! I’m a Cybertronian, don’t you know what they are? Sheesh, under a rock much?” 

Blank looks.

“Is that your brand?” Sumdac pondered.

“No? ...You really don’t know what I am? I mean, I guess you wouldn’t have repaired me if you did. I’m still on Earth, right?” The robot sounded rather incredulous.

“Er... Yes, you are on Earth. In Detroit, United States Of America. ...what do you mean by -“

“What year is it?” The robot interrupted.

“2XXX*?”

“Fuck, this is some dimensional/timewarp slag again, isn’t it...?” It muttered offhandedly, turning its head to the side.

“Look pal, we don’t know what you’re blabbing on about! Just tell us why you think you are something we’d be unwilling to help?” Fanzone said, suspicion narrowing his eyes.

“Well, one: I’m Cybertronian, two: I’m Whirl, three: I did kiiiinda destroy some stuff.”

“But that wasn’t intentional, was it?” Sumdac quickly pointed out.

“Yeah, not really.” Whirl agreed, albeit in a not very reassuring manner.

Before Fanzone could ask exactly what “not really” meant in regards to the ravaged town, Whirl became distracted by the flying CamBots that began to buzz in his face.

“These yours?” Irritation colored his tone.

“Aw, great. The news is here.” Fanzone groaned in reply.

———

Sari oftentimes wondered what her dad was thinking. She especially did so at this moment when she turned on the afternoon news to see her father fueling a giant blue robot that looked nothing like what he normally built. 

Curiosity overcame her. 

Why was her dad so close to it when half the buildings around them were destroyed? Why did it look so beat up? Was this what made that loud boom earlier? WHY DID IT LOOK SO FREAKING COOL?!?!

The five year old simply had to find out.

———

“Oh! Hi mom!” Whirl cooed mockingly at the camera.

Audiences were soon treated to a closeup of his singular optic blinking at them. The tiny CamBot frantically backed up and Whirl cackled as it fled.

“The news hounds are gonna get here any second... Have the barricades been set up?” Fanzone asked.

“Yes sir! We started a few minutes ago, just like you said. All the damaged buildings have been sectioned off and traffic is being rerouted!”

“Great. Now, Sumdac... You have somewhere to store this thing?” Fanzone jutted a thumb out at Whirl. “We can’t be having it just sittin’ here.”

“Hey bub, I ain’t a “thing”, or an “it”, got it?” His voice set off alarms.

Fanzone tensed, but acknowledged him with a nod.

“Well, I have multiple storage facilities near my main building!” Sumdac said, largely unaware of the tense atmosphere.

“Anyways...” Whirl said, voice still terse, “y’shouldn’t have to stuff me in there for long, so long as you’ve got some science type people around,” he eyeballed Sumdac’s suit, “And I don’t doubt that.”

“Why is that?” The scientist asked.

“I’m gonna need your science guys to make some sciencey portal thing’a’ma’jig, ‘cause I’m an alien robot from another dimension and probably time too.” Whirl said matter of factly.

“Wait, according to you... you’re an alien from another dimension?” Fanzone was skeptical. 

“Also according to Primus, our lord and savior!” Was his snarky reply.

Suddenly, a small red and brown blurr wound its way in between the oil barrels and tackled Sumdac.

“Oof! Sari!?! How did you get here?!”

“It’s not that far, dad! I ran!” The little girl grinned widely, peeking behind her father playfully.

“But anyways, what’s THIIIIIS?” She eagerly pointed at Whirl, who had been staring stiffly and now jolted.

“Sari-“

“Hey... isn’t that... a bitty?” Whirl interjected in an odd tone, leaning forward.

“A bitty?” Sari’s father blinked.

“An organic one, sure... but that’s.... that’s a bitty!” Squealed Whirl, despite himself.

Try as he might to suppress it, the sight of a little one had startled him and sent his coding reeling. 

The glyphs that scrolled down his HUD could be roughly translated as: “TINY BABY: MUST PROTECT”

With his coding barking furiously in the back of his mind, Whirl tried to act cool. “So, uh... you have offspring?” 

“Um, I’m not a bitty! I’m Sari! S-A-R-I!”

“And yes, Sari is my daughter.”

“...” Whirl stared intently at the smallest human. 

One of the humans coughed in the awkward silence.

And then Sari began chattering.

“Soooooo! What are you? Did my dad make you? If not, who did? Why are you all beat up? What’s with all the wrecked buildings? Did you do that? Gasp! Did you get hurt hurting the buildings?! Did you cause that big boom?!? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE AN AWESOME ROBOT CHICKEN?!?!?”

“WHOA! Slow down kid! I had to replay that to get all that!” Whirl looked like he would have choked on his oil if he was still drinking.

“Uh.. I’m Whirl, no he didn’t make me, the ground kinda did, I just crashed, and then I tripped a lot, yeah I probably was that big boom (I usually am), and I..... dunno?” 

Sari pondered his reply

“Sari...” her father said, “You should really be going back home, it’s getting late.” 

As he reached for her arm though, she ducked and instead ran over to Whirl.

“If you got hurt... are you ok?” Her eyes shone with innocence as she looked up at him.

“Yeah...” the giant robot said breathlessly, “I think I’m ok.” 

He stared, transfixed by the small child that asked HIM** if he was ok.

What a day.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTES: 
> 
> * idk the exact year TFA takes place in...  
> ** [no, not that HIM :P](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/powerpuff/images/1/1f/HIMPPG.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20190825175358)
> 
> Ok this one was a lil bit shorter than the last chapter, so I’m gonna have to work on the length... but aside from that, I’m fairly pleased with this!
> 
> What do u guys think? :3
> 
> Oh! Btw! Stay safe! Stay inside! And wash ur hands! BUY GOLD BYEEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3: Goodnight To New Days (Wake Up In The Morning)

As the sun began to inch closer to the horizon, Whirl, Fanzone, and Sumdac spoke alone. 

Sari had left, escorted home by a security bot. The five year old had wiggled in its hold, pouting as she was carried away from the cool robot. And the police officers had moved to the barricades to placate the news reporters.

Sumdac had a series of scientific questions for Whirl. What was the manner in which he had been transported? Had he done anything unusual before or during said transportation? What were the components of the mode of transportation? And other questions along those lines.

His answers were rather lackluster.

“Uh... a big fat “I-D-K” to all of those, doc. I have no slagging clue what happened, how it happened, or anything like that...”

“Then how the hell are we supposed ta get ya back?” Fanzone grumped.

“I dunno.” Whirl said uncooperatively.

“I’m sorry Whirl, but it’s rather difficult to work with this little... I don’t think I will be able to get you home...” Sumdac wrung his hands together.

“...Wasn’t “home”. And wasn’t much there for me anyways.” Whirl had an unidentifiable look in his eye.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence.

“Regardless, you’ve got to stay somewhere... We discussed the building I have? It’s not too far from here, and once I clear it out, it should be rather roomy.” Sumdac finally said.

Whirl glanced at him, “You the cluttered type?”

“Erm...” Thinking to the current state of his workspace, Sumdac couldn’t exactly deny the accusation.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ve had worse roommates. Before he died of course. Then he was the perfect roommate.”

“...”

“That roommate of yours... did ya kill him?“ Fanzone said warily. 

“No! Cmon, he was annoying, but he wasn’t THAT annoying. Jeeze, I don’t kill EVERYONE who bugs me.” 

Fanzone looked like he wished he had a large enough pair of handcuffs to arrest a double-decker sized robot with gigantic claws for hands. Meanwhile, Sumdac looked like he was regretting his hospitality. 

Still, he shook his head and continued, “Um... I should have the building ready in a short time. Rest here for now.”

And with that, he went off to clear up his clutter.

“I’m keepin an eye on you, robot.” Fanzone said stiffly.

Whirl had a look in his eye that warned him against saying any more.

———

The stars had come out by the time Sumdac came back. Only a handful dotted the sky, thanks to the high light pollution. 

Fanzone was watching with irritation as Whirl scratched doodles into the pavement. He had attempted to get him to stop, but the robot hadn’t even paused, saying that the street was already wrecked. In particular, there was a crater from where he’d collapsed from lack of fuel earlier.

So Sumdac was greeted by the sound of crumbling road and screeching metal as Whirl picked wobbly alien characters into the ground*.

Isaac tilted his head. Something about it looked familiar... Distantly familiar, almost like a dream...

But never mind that. It was getting late. He had to take Whirl to his new residence and go back home to Sari.

He was about to announce his presence, when Whirl slammed his claw down, creating yet another crater, this time on top his writing. Sumdac shrieked with surprise, causing Whirl to glance at him. 

“What the hell was dat for?!?” Fanzone exclaimed, now past his patience.

Whirl ignored him, instead standing up from his crouch and stretching. 

“Y’done cleaning your shit?” He said, tilting his head lazily.

“I wouldn’t call it...” Sumdac hesitated, unwilling to swear, “”shit.” It’s all very important equipment and experiments. It took time to relocate it.”

Perhaps “all” was a bit of an exaggeration, but the others didn’t know that.

“But it has been put away now. You are free to stay in the building - let me show it to you.” Sumdac clasped his hands together.

With that, the scientist began to lead his entourage to Whirl’s new place.

———

“Kinda utilitarian.” Whirl stated. He didn’t sound too impressed, but neither did he sound displeased.

“It’s a storage unit, not a mansion.” Fanzone said.

The party gazed at the empty building. The outside was rather dreary, and the inside even more so, with how engulfingly empty it now was. The hanger gaped open intimidatingly.

Whirl walked in without fear, optic shining bright in the poorly lit expanse. 

He was tall enough that his stabilizers scraped against the opening, but once inside, he could even safely raise his arms.

He didn’t though, opting instead to peruse his surroundings. 

There was scratches on the concrete floor, presumably from hauling heavy machinery out of the building. There was a fair amount of dust as well as some oil stains here and there.

“I apologize for the mess...” Sumdac cautiously followed behind Whirl. “I didn’t have time to do much more than this.”

“It’s cool. Again, I’ve had WAY worse. Could use a bed, but whatever. Still a lot you’ve done for me doc... patchin’ me up, getting me this place... I’m starting to think I owe ya’,” The robot clacked his pinchers together, “And I hate owing people.”

“But I haven’t been able to get you home...” Sumdac sounded regretful.

“I told you, it’s not “home”.” Whirl said sharply.

There was another moment of silence.

“But anyways, once I rest, what can I do for you doc? You got any enemies?”

“Enemies?” 

“Yeah! You’re a scientist, right? All the scientists I’ve met have had enemies.”

“Err... I am not sure if I would call them “enemies”, but seeing as I run a rather large company, I do occasionally face... opposition? Particularly from other companies. Why?”

“Great! I’ll kill ‘em for ya!” Whirl sounded delighted at the thought.

“Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold on! There ain’t gonna be no killing here! What the hell are you on, machine?!” Fanzone sounded furious.

“Nothin’ at the moment.” Whirl tilted his head.

Snapping, Fanzone turned to Sumdac.

“Sumdac, why the hell are you letting this murderous bucket of bolts hang around the city?! He’s talking about murdering people!”

“Where else can we put him?! Whirl is injured and I have no clue how to get him back to his world!” Isaac turned to Whirl with previously unseen courage, “Whirl! I will have to take you somewhere else if you continue threatening to,“ he clutched his head, “KILL people!!!”

“...I was just offering, but fine. Whatever.”

With that, the giant robot began to lay down to rest for the night.

There was silence for a moment, before Fanzone and Sumdac left, muttering quietly but angrily to each other.

Fanzone paused at the door. 

Looking back, he called quietly into his walkie talkie a request for a CamBot at his location.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTES: 
> 
> * Whirl was writing in cybertronian. He wrote something along the lines of “stuck-up cop” (but more explicit, so more like “pig with a stick up his ass”) with an arrow pointing to Fanzone. He got frustrated with his handwriting tho, so that’s why he smashed it
> 
> so uh... the relationship between Fanzone & Whirl is a biiiiit more antagonistic then I initially intended but, well.... Whirl is Whirl, and Fanzone is Fanzone, so I shouldn’t have expected anything less.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTES:
> 
> * I ATTEMPTED to do police code for “explosion”  
> ** Idk any real streets in Detroit AND IM TOO LAZY TO LOOK IT UP LOL
> 
> ANYWAYS I hope u guys like this self indulgent story, it’s gonna get a lot weirder, especially with my personal headcanons 
> 
> Gonna post this to spacebattles maybe for some feedback


End file.
